The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a display system and, more particularly, but not exclusively, modular airborne display system.
Existing airborne displays are mostly banners attached to an aircraft.
Electronically displaying images in large scale is usually achieved by using large fixed screens. Portable screen are limited in their weight and/or size.
Some solutions for this limitation have been proposed. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0262701, published on Nov. 15, 2007 describes a structure for a large-scale display screen formed by piecing together a large number of modules.